


Safe Return

by GingerEnvy



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Military AU, Tears, childish hitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEnvy/pseuds/GingerEnvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Return

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Veterans Day everyone!

Bucky hadn't been too sure how to do this one, he just knew that his sister would kill him if he didn't involve her in any other plans, she was a sweetheart like that, but he had a spur of the moment idea and knew it would still be good.

"Mama! Mamaaa! MAAAAMAAAA!" the young girl, maybe four years old called, auburn hair in pigtails, bright blue eyes alight with eagerness, ran around the tree Bucky was hiding behind to the door that was open to the house.

"I'm here, baby, what is it?" 

"There's a strange man hiding behind the tree who wants to give me candy," the child said cheerfully, "He's funny."

"What?" her mother sounded startled and Bucky could hear her walking down the porch and oh he was so in for it, "What strange man?" 

"He's behind the tree! He said I had to ask!" the little girl said helpfully and he could hear her moving around quickly to come see this strange man, he couldn't help but grin. even as he saw his sister's worried face come around the tree they'd used to climb as kids.

"Excuse me-" she stopped and froze, her own blue eyes going wide, long brown hair pulled back in a braid, a baby not even 8 months yet on her hip. She only gaped in shock at the sight of him.

"Didn't think there could be any sweeter candy, huh, baby sis?" he asked and she hiccuped on a sob before she burst.

"You complete jerk, James Buchanan Barnes!" she cried and then threw her free arm around his neck, "When did you get back?!"

"Just a few hours ago," he mumbled into her hair, his arms wrapped around her gently, "So glad to be back," he said and then loosened his hold when the baby on her hip gave a distressed warble.

"Awww, shhh, it's okay sweetie," Becky Barnes pulled back from her older brother and gently bounced the sniffling baby.

"So...this is little Benjamin, huh?" he said bending down to look at the redheaded baby boy, "Hey kiddo," he cooed making funny faces so the baby laughed and grabbed at him, feeling better. 

Becky smiled, utterly fond, she reached up and cupped his cheek, "Oh Jimmy, I'm so glad you're home," she said and Bucky took her hand and squeezed it.

"Me too, Becks, me too," he replied then looked down at the four year old now tugging on his camo military pants, "Hey squirt."

"You really got candy for me, right?" she asked turning her big blue eyes on him and Bucky laughed.

"Emily! No candy!" Becky said exasperated as Bucky lifted up his niece and held her close.

"Sorry squirt, not today, but I'll get you some next time, I promise," he smiled and the little girl beamed, Becky huffed and rolled her eyes but then looked at Bucky closely.

"Does Clint know yet?"

"Ah...no, that's...why I came to you first, I need some help," he smiled and she smiled back.

"You came to the right place," she said and then dragged him into the house, "I know just the thing."

~

Clint let out a huff of air, his fingers toying with the dog tags at his neck, frowning out at the tables in the restaurant, there weren't really many people there at all, maybe ten people in total it wasn't the time of day for a rush so he only had to take care of five of them which was three tables, Steve had the other tables. It was pretty easy, they'd get busy later in the day for now they would just take it easy so they wouldn't exhaust themselves later. Clint wanted to check Skype after work as it was. The thought made him close his eyes and clutch at the tags for a moment

"Hey," Steve said coming back in from the dining room to the waiter's station, "Did you need a break?" he asked and Clint shook his head.

"No, I'd just end up staring at my Facebook messages again," he replied with a crooked, but sad smile, the blond man put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I understand, really, I was the same way when Peggy was deployed," he replied, "And felt just as useless knowing I wasn't out there with her."

Clint huffed again and rubbed at his ear, it was healed now, but still, it had been enough for an Honorable Discharge, "Thanks, Steve," he said, "I'll be okay, maybe Bucky will message me later this week."

It was so hard knowing when he would get a message and how, Facebook or Skype, if Bucky had a phone or a computer near him at the time, he never knew where to look first and did both every day, usually several times. He just wanted to know he was _safe_.

"Maybe," Steve agreed, and squeezed his shoulder again gently, then headed back out into the dining room to attend to customers, Clint took a deep breath put on a 'customer service' smile and headed out, getting to his own tables and only having to refill some drinks, he heard the bell on the door jingle, turning to greet the new customers and his face really lit up.

"Barney! Becky!" he said, heading over to his brother and sister in law, niece and nephew, giving each of the adults a hug, "Hey Emmy," he said kissing the little girl on the nose who giggled, "And hello Benny," he smiled and tickled the baby boy who made a poop face, "Nice."

"That's what ya get for stayin' away, dummy," Barney grinned and Clint flapped his hand at his older brother.

"Oh shut up, I was working, I'll come over this weekend, I'll even watch the troublemakers for a few hours for you, if it's that big of a deal," he said and Barney shrugged.

"Maybe," Becky smiled, "We'll see if we have anything, but you can come over anyway," she said, then cocked her hip, "Well, are you gonna lead us to a table? Gosh the customer service in here," she teased and Clint snorted a laugh.

"Watch it, Becky, I can always give your kids markers and sugar," he threatened, but started leading them to a table a little ways away from the other tables so they would have a bit of space for the babies.

"We'll just set 'em loose in your apartment," Barney grinned and Clint rolled his eyes and showed them to four seat booth.

"You can try," he drawled then glanced around for Steve figuring he'd want to say hi too, "Huh, I wonder where Steve is, I can go find him."

"Oh actually can you grab another chair?" Becky asked, smiling.

"Sure?" Clint offered grabbing one from a nearby table and setting it down at the end, "What for?"

"We're expecting someone else," she said and Clint cocked his head to the side.

"Who?"

"Someone ya might know," Barney smirked, and Clint frowned, his brother was definitely being a little shit, he could tell from that smirk.

"Who's that?" he asked and Barney gestured with his chin to behind his brother, Clint turned and his breath froze in his body.

"Bucky!" 

"Hey, Clint," the military man stood back by the kitchen, where Steve must have snuck him in, he was wearing his ACUs, looking absolutely stunning, he was smiling and Clint had to stop himself from bursting into tears at the sight of his boyfriend, whom he hadn't seen in over a year.

"Oh my god, I hate you all!" he declared but didn't take a second longer to move towards Bucky who was heading towards him just as quickly, he threw his arms around him and buried his face in his neck.

"I missed you too," he said into Clint's blond hair, kissing his head.

"You here to stay this time?" Clint asked, pulling away as little as possible, but enough to see his face. He looked up and tried to discreetly wipe his face, Bucky smiled and wiped at his face for him.

"Yeah, I'm stateside until they bring back the draft," he replied and Clint barked out a laugh.

"Jerk, don't joke about that," he muttered, but he could feel himself slumping, the stress of all that worry sliding off of him, he didn't know what to say, "Apartment's a mess."

"I think I'll live," Bucky replied, chuckling softly, feeling so happy and full of warmth, "So...you gonna kiss me or are you waiting for an invitation?"

"Jerk," Clint repeated but kissed him, and the patrons in the restaurant clapped. He was pretty sure his brother had given a whoop, and he could hear his niece cheering as loud as she could, Clint pulled back to laugh but he wasn't going to let go of the man in his arms, not for a very long time.

He was surrounded by his family and friends and he knew he was damn lucky for that, and he wouldn't take it for granted.

**Author's Note:**

> While this portrays and reflects the lucky families who are reunited and have videos that make me sob like a baby, there are many soldiers, brave men and women, who only return to US soil too late. But all of them deserve our respect, and remembrance.  
> Thank you!


End file.
